La Révolution qui commença à Azkaban
by Artemis Area
Summary: Et si la justice magique était plus juste ? moins corrompue ? Une histoire où Snape et Black se découvre dans un lieu étrange et par de simples discussions, vont révolutionner le monde magique. Pas de Romance, seulement quelques conséquences...
1. Chapter 1

La Révolution qui commença à Azkaban

Et si la justice magique était plus juste ? moins corrompue ?

* * *

En ce mois de Novembre 1981, la sombre prison d'Azkaban fût très agitée.

En effet, le redoutable Dark Lord Voldemort avait été détruit par une famille dévouée à la Lumière et à l'Egalité.

Malheureusement, ce ne fût pas sans conséquence. Les parents périrent dans la lutte, seul leur fils en bas âge survécut à l'effondrement de leur maison.

* * *

Lorsque les secours arrivèrent sur place, ils aperçurent un autre des Dévoués s'enfuir en courant.

Durant la fin de la guerre, les traîtres et les espions pullulaient, aussi fût-il ardemment recherché pour savoir dans quelle case le placer.

Lorsqu'ils le retrouvèrent deux jours plus tard, c'était dans une des impasses du Londres Moldu, détruite par une explosion ? un sort ? Des cadavres l'entouraient, et lui était hystérique en criant sa culpabilité.

Impossible de l'interroger, Sainte Mangouste n'ayant pas de quartier de psychiatrie, il fut emmené à Azkaban pour attendre d'y voir plus clair.

* * *

En effet, durant ce temps, les aurors n'avaient pas chômé. Ils mirent à profit le choc laissé par l'annonce de la fin de la Guerre et interrogèrent toutes personnes ayant été suspectées.

Lorsque Dumbledore arriva en annonçant qu'il avait un espion pouvant les aider, les aurors le placèrent en garde à vue en lui faisant cracher tout ce qu'il pouvait sous Véritaserum.

D'interrogatoire en dénonciation, plus de 75 personnes ayant la marque sombre furent placées en détention en l'attente d'un procès et interrogés sous Véritaserum.

Ainsi, les aurors eurent pratiquement tous les noms des Mangemorts, ainsi que tous les actes illégaux perpétrés par chacun.

Un certain nombre de cas non élucidés furent clos et des familles purent enfin faire leur deuil ou retrouver des proches jusque-là enfermés dans de sombres cachots.

Lors des séances préparatoires aux procès, le Magenmagot se rendit compte qu'Azkaban ne pourrait accueillir autant de prisonnier et surtout si longtemps.

En effet, un certain nombre d'Aurors étaient en convalescence et pourraient augmenter l'effectifs des gardes de la prison, mais une fois remis, ils devront reprendre leur service actif.

Il fut convenu que de petites peines d'emprisonnement, ainsi que des séances avec un psychologue, et des stages d'information sur les autres civilisations seraient assortis de travaux d'intérêts généraux lors de la remise en liberté.

Ainsi, tous ceux qui avaient surtout participer de manières financière, informatives et pour du recrutement, ne vécurent qu'un an dans la prison.

Le temps de mettre en place un programme de sensibilisation au monde moldu et aux cultures sur leur confrères magiques.

C'était primordial, la technologie moldue avait fait un bond en avant et le Statut du Secret avait été grandement mis en danger.

De plus, un grand nombre d'espèces magiques avaient été menacées durant la guerre, les sorciers du Royaume Unis eux-mêmes avaient vus leur nombre diminué fortement.

* * *

A Azkaban, les loisirs n'étaient pas nombreux, et les privilèges rarement accordés.

Deux mois après la fin des procès, il ne restait que deux sorciers dans l'aile médicalisée de la prison.

A l'abris des effets des Détraqueurs, le premier retrouvait peu à peu conscience des derniers évènements.

Le second étant en danger dans le reste de la prison suite à son statut d'espion pour la Lumière, on l'avait placé à l'Infirmerie pour purger sa peine qui finirait avec le début de l'année scolaire.

En effet, il avait été condamné à utiliser ses dons en potions et en guérison pour approvisionner la prison. Autant les prisonniers que les gardiens avaient subis de lourds dégâts et avaient besoin régulièrement de soins.

Mais le plus nécessiteux était bien l'autre occupant permanent.

L'Espion, de son nom Severus Snape, était un très bon Legillimens et le meilleur des Occlumens, ce qui l'avait aidé à rester en vie durant la Guerre.

Mais à présent, associé à son expertise en potions de guérison, son plus gros patient restait son colocataire, Sirius Black, le supposé Traître.

Ce dernier était en pleine dépression. Son cousin de sang aussi proche qu'un frère, et sa meilleure amie étaient morts, assassinés par un monstre.

Son meilleur ami, son alpha, était perdu et avait dû être tellement blessé de leur suspicion...

Quant au dernier de ses proches, ce sale rat, ce traître... tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser c'était : pourquoi? et, comment? Que lui avait fait les forces du mal pour qu'il en arrive à les trahir ?

Mais celui qui restait constamment dans ses pensées, dans son cœur, celui pour lequel il se sentait le plus coupable, c'était son petit faon, le fils de son cœur, son magnifique filleul.

Que lui était-il arrivé ? Où restait-il ? C'était son devoir, sa responsabilité de s'occuper de ce petit bout d'Homme !

Mais avant d'avoir toutes les réponses, il devait affronter un des fantômes de son passé, une de ses plus grandes hontes.

La Guerre fait grandir, mûrir, relativiser. La naissance d'un enfant, même si c'était "seulement" son filleul, l'avait tout autant fait avancer.

Et jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne souhaitait que quelqu'un fasse subir à son filleul ce qu'il avait fait à son pire ennemi, Severus Snape.

Manque de chance, c'était bien ce dernier qui devait s'occuper de lui. Autant dire que les premières semaines, les Détraqueurs auraient aussi bien pu être présents tant l'ambiance était glaciale.

Mais pour pouvoir avoir un procès et retrouver sa liberté, les séances de Legillimencie étaient incontournables pour prouver sa stabilité mentale.

Et c'est ainsi, de souvenirs en discussions, que les deux ennemis de toujours se découvrir de nombreux points communs :

-une enfance et des parents pourris,

-un amour incommensurable pour leur Lily et son enfant,

-des obligations et des responsabilités dont ils n'avaient que faire,

-un goût pour les potions, bien qu'avec différents objectifs,

-une passion pour les sorts, leur création et leurs applications dans le combat...

Ainsi, au bout de deux mois, ce n'était pas la franche camaraderie, mais les insultes ne fusaient plus et les discussions pouvaient durer des heures.

* * *

Entre la reconstruction, le plan anti-corruption et les élections au Ministère, le nouveau procès pour le Traître des Potter n'était pas une priorité.

Malgré les assurances de Severus Snape sur son innocence, Sirius n'arrivait pas à contacter Albus Dumbledore pour que ce dernier force la machine et ainsi récupérer la garde de son filleul.

Après tout, il n'était pas dans les projets de l'illustre Défenseur du Bien que de laisser son petit pion avoir accès au monde de la Magie et à son histoire familiale.

Cependant, une fois Severus Snape remit en liberté, avec obligation de former les élèves de 6ème et 7ème années de Poudlard en Défenses contre les Forces du Mal et en Potions, il était difficile de continuer à garder l'affaire discrète.

Ainsi, après l'interview de libération du futur Professeur Snape, où celui-ci dû annonçait ses projets d'enseignement, que non, Madame, Monsieur, il ne prendra pas plus de classe.

Car il souhaitait privilégier ses projets de recherches en étroite collaboration avec Sirius Black dès que ce dernier serait remis en liberté.

Oui oui, ce dernier est bien innocent, après tout, c'est bien lui qui a dut le soigner pendant des mois, non ? Donc il est bien placé pour le savoir.

* * *

Ainsi se déroula, un an jour pour jour après les atroces événements qui marquèrent la fin de la guerre, Le Procès du Traître !

Où, évidemment, on apprit que ce n'était qu'un malheureux concours de circonstances, et qu'une chasse à l'homme devait être mise en route pour retrouver ce rat de Peter Pettigrow, le véritable Traître des Potters!

La seule compensation que demanda Sirius Black pour son emprisonnement plus long que nécessaire, fut la garde officielle de son filleul.

Cependant, Dumbledore demanda à ce qu'on examine d'abord la vie familiale de l'enfant avant de le changer d'environnement. Il était chez sa famille de sang, la sœur de sa mère, pourquoi devrait-on briser ce cocon heureux et bienveillant ?!

Après tout, si tout se passait bien, il serait contre-productif de le perturber si tôt après le décès de ses parents. Et les employés du Ministère étaient tellement corruptibles que le rapport serait facilement truqué... ou pas.

* * *

Et ainsi débuta un nouveau projet pour Lord Black et Lord Prince, un Orphelinat-Refuge pour tous les enfants dont la vie familiale n'était pas heureuse.

Car ce que Dumbledore n'avait pas prévu, c'était que les conditions de vie moins que plaisantes du pauvre orphelin, héros de leur monde, seraient découvertes en présence de journalistes... toujours à la recherche d'un scoop et certainement non corruptibles.

Ainsi, entre les orphelins de guerre, les nés-moldus et sang-mêlés dans les orphelinats moldus, et les cracmols abandonnés, l'Orphelinat-Refuge ouvrit ses portes avec pas moins de 40 enfants de tous âges.

Une partie de l'établissement fût consacrée aux études. Car même si certains parents moldus acceptés la différence de leur enfant, ce n'était pas aisé de les scolariser quand la magie accidentelle se manifestait.

Ainsi, une bonne partie des enfants magiques du Royaume Uni se rencontrèrent tous petits, et cela aida grandement à apaiser les tensions des sang-purs puisque l'intégration des nés-moldus se passait beaucoup mieux.

Même leurs parents moldus étaient incités à participer à la culture de leurs enfants grâce aux différentes fêtes magiques et aux rencontres avec les créatures magiques : centaures, gobelins, vampires, loups garous...

De plus, les cracmols étaient beaucoup mieux acceptés et cadrés puisqu'ils avaient accès plus facilement à la culture moldue s'ils souhaitaient s'y intégrer, ou pouvaient trouver un travail à l'Orphelinat-Refuge.

* * *

Des années plus tard, le monde magique avait retrouvé une population prospérante et une paix bienfaisante.

Evidemment, il y avait des détracteurs, comme un certain Directeur, qui ne supportait pas l'ingérence faite dans son école.

Comment ça il manquait des cours de langues étrangères ? des clubs de sport? des sorties éducatives?

Le cours pour l'étude des moldus était très bien comme il était ! Et un cours de Culture Sorcière n'aurait pas été nécessaire si celui sur l'Histoire de la Magie n'avait pas été remanié !

D'autres ne se préoccupaient pas de la révolution culturelle de leur Monde et préféraient se concentrer sur l'acquisition du Pouvoir, peu importe les méthodes.

Mais ils firent face à l'opposition de la population, mieux formée par un certain Severus Snape, et par des créatures magiques plus libres !

Ainsi quand Voldemort essaya de faire son Grand Retour, aidé dans l'ombre par l'ex-Directeur de Poudlard en quête d'une nouvelle Gloire, ce fut un fiasco total.

* * *

Republiée le 30/05/2018

Désolée, j'ai eu un problème d'ordinateur, et je n'ai pas pu rectifier plutôt l'affichage de la page.

J'espère que ça vous aura plus, il y aura certainement des bonus sur certains personnages, alors si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas à demander!

Je travaille toujours sur _Le Dernier Ennemi..._ mais je suis dans la fin et j'ai un gros bug sur le milieu, alors je continuerai à poster quand j'aurai fini pour que ce soit plus régulier!

Si quelqu'un veut se proposer pour corriger cette histoire, vous êtes les bienvenus!

A bientôt!

Artemis Area


	2. mise a jour

le premier chapitre a etait mis a jour et devrait être lisible a présent ! merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont avertie!


End file.
